


The Heroine's Girl | Sanvers Edition

by TheSecondQueenOfSol



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Supercorp Sideship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondQueenOfSol/pseuds/TheSecondQueenOfSol
Summary: Prompt: Maggie receives some kind of medal or commendation. This requires her to wear her Class A dress uniform.Was going to be a one shot. Didn't turn out like that.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Maggie gets an award for any recent action on the job. Some kind of medal or commendation. This requires her to wear her Class A dress uniform. Alex didn't realize she had a thing for a woman in uniform...until now. And she totally owns being the girlfriend at the awards banquet...after initially putting her foot in her mouth about attending.  
> Thanks bacop150 for the prompt!

Maggie pulled the key out of the bike's ignition and slid her helmet off, a smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

Mostly, it had been unexpected. But then again, Maggie rarely gave herself the credit she deserved. But this achievement, this feeling of being recognised for her accomplishment, was nice.

She was the cop who could make the unexplainable obvious and the unknowable common.

And someone up high had taken the time to notice.

Maggie's key jingled as she took the stairs two at a time up toward Alex's apartment.

She stopped herself at the door, nervous without reason, and took three deep breathes to clear her crowded mind and cover her excitement.

Even now, three months in, Maggie hadn't lost the feeling of breathless anticipation that crept up every time Alex was near.

You'd never hear her admit it, but if this was love, well... she could certainly believe it. Though, that's Alex's Maggie talking, not tough cop Detective Sawyer.

She smoothed the grin from her face and slid the key into the door.

By some kind stroke of luck, her girlfriend had made it home from work on time.

Alex was lounging on the couch, legs tucked underneath her, cold beer in hand. She was reading what looked suspiciously like _A Brief History of Time_ , and had something classical wafting from the speakers as the sun set over the cityscape.

"Oh my god," Maggie whispered. "I am so gay."

The door clicked shut and Alex looked up. A smile spread across her face as the book fell forgotten to her lap.

_So beautiful. Just, always so damn beautiful._

Maggie swiftly hung her helmet on the hat stand, below Alex's (it always had to be just so) and slid her leather jacket off, tossing it and her keys onto the dining table and making straight for Alex before she even had a chance to greet her.

(Well, not _straight_ for Alex, per se...)

She reached the couch and slid to the ground, kneeling at the couch, looking up at Alex's flawless smile, her own face breaking as she tried desperately to think of an appropriate greeting.

Alex, though delighted by her presence, wore a puzzled expression, apparently a little taken aback.

"Hey," Maggie whispered, afraid if she spoke too loud, she might break the moment. "You're home."

"I am," Alex smiled, still trying to make sense of her girlfriends enthusiastic entrance. Then again, sometimes she just got like this.

Maggie took the beer from her hand and the book from her lap. It was indeed _A Brief History of Time_.

"Nerd," she smiled, placing them behind her on the coffee table.

"Best decision I never made."

Alex wore that face. When she couldn't quite hide how very much in love she felt. When she looked at Maggie, and remembered she was hers.

"Should I know something? I thought our anniversary was next Wednesday?"

"We're counting months?" Maggie's eyes smiled as she rested her hands on Alex's thigh.

"Well, we counted one month and two months so I figured..."

"No, there's nothing. Just this."

Maggie leant forward, kissing her gently, and Alex took her cheeks in her hands, leaning in.

Every moment they'd missed each other during the day, every intrusive or inappropriate thought that had caused distraction, every second she'd spent missing her voice, her eyes, her touch, went into that kiss. It filled it up. Gave it depth.

They kissed, deep and gentle, until they ran out of air and time.

Maggie leant back, hands still wrapped around Alex's neck, breathing in every scent of her. Dreading the moment she'd have to leave again.

"So, dinner. I'm cooking. Anything you want," Maggie declared.

"Anything?" Alex raised her brow.

"Anything."

"Surprise me."

"Always," Maggie laughed, leaping up and stealing Alex's rapidly warming beer from the coffee table.

Alex's brain stumbled. Had Maggie just laughed?

Maggie. Laughed.

She smiled, sure. God her smile. But laughing? Maggie Sawyer laughed almost as often as J'onn J'onzz.

So. Never.

But sure enough, she had laughed.

She was up in the kitchen and rustling through the fridge before Alex even registered that her beer was missing.

"Jeez, Danvers. You should probably have scurvy by now with a fridge that looks like this," Maggie commented as she debated her rapidly sliming meal options.

Danvers. Strangely, Alex kind of loved it. Maggie had never really stopped calling her Danvers, saving 'Alex' for special occasions. And even rarer, the elusive 'Babe', heard all of four times in their short history.

Alex's smile grew as she slid onto a stool at the bench, tapping her hand in Maggie's direction when she looked up, silently requesting another drink.

"We should stock this kitchen, get something with some decent nutritional value in here. I'm fairly sure the healthiest thing in this fridge is the beer you're drinking," Maggie's eyes smiled as she opened another on her shirt and passed it across to Alex.

"There's other things in there!" Alex protested.

"You know, for a doctor, you sure need a lot of help surviving."

"Okay, one, I was never actually a practicing medical doctor. And two, in my defence, you knew that already."

"I sure did," Maggie agreed, opening a cupboard and breathing, "hallelujah! We are saved," as she discovered a full pantry. "Maybe I should give you some lessons."

"In what exactly?" Alex smiled mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

 _Nailed it_. Alex thought, convinced she was a pro at this.

"Ha ha. Very funny, babe. No, in cooking."

Wow okay. Babe? What had gotten into her? First she practically pounces on her in greeting, and now it's all 'babe' and 'let me teach you too cook'. Not that Alex was complaining. With Maggie, it was always best to let her reveal things in her own time.

"I'd rather not inflict any of my cooking attempts on you."

"That might be a fatal wound."

"Hey!"

"You said it first."

"No excuses."

As they bantered, Maggie cooked and Alex played around with the music selection. By some miracle, Maggie pulled together a pasta and sauce as they talked over their days. And of course, as was always the case, the detective began to do what she did best: overthink.

_But, what if she's not as excited as you are?_

_She doesn't have to be?_

_But what if she isn't proud?_

_Of course she'll be proud. Have you seen those eyes. She's literally giving them to you right now as you speak._

_Come on Sawyer. Don't screw this up. This is way too precious._

_You can break your own heart a thousand times but if you put a single dent in hers, you're done._

She dished up the dinner and they sat down on the couch to eat, legs intertwined.

And then she began wondering why it wasn't the first thing out of her mouth when she walked through the door.

"Okay, what's going on?" Alex asked as Maggie swallowed her final mouthful, clearly done with waiting.

"What's going where?" Maggie repeated, feigning surprise.

"With you. You come in like a ray of sunshine and somewhere between then and now, you retreated back into your head."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me."

"Okay," Maggie admitted, taking a deep breath. "So, I just heard this afternoon. Chief put me up for commendation. And apparently the commissioner thought I deserved it too. So," Maggie coughed. "The NCPD, they've awarded me a Medal of Distinguished Achievement."

"An award?" Alex said, a little more surprised than she intended.

"Wow, don't sound so shocked." Maggie recoiled, stung by her own anticipation of hurt.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"No. I get it. Just because I don't work for the men in black-"

"That's _not_ what I said."

"-I'll never be as good."

"I have never believed that for a second."

"I'll just..." Maggie stood to take her dish up, and Alex seized her forearm and held her there, her gaze a mixture of frustration and apology.

"I wasn't surprised that they're recognising you. I was surprised you didn't tell me sooner," Alex insisted, firm and unwavering. She'd learnt quickly that Maggie needed honesty, plain and direct.

"I..." Maggie trailed off, wracked with unnecessary doubts and uncertainties.

Alex saw it. Saw her falter.

"Hey. This is huge. I'm so proud." Alex placed Maggie's empty plate on the table beside her own. She pulled Maggie into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Congratulations. You deserve it. More than anyone else I've ever met. And a thousand more. You're the best cop. And the best girlfriend."

"You have to say that," Maggie replied, but Alex could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll let you know if it ever isn't true."

"Thank you."

"Hey," Alex let her go. Maggie sat back, still a little nervous. She was like that. Always freaked out when she genuinely cared. And this. She was so proud of this.

"What are we doing to celebrate?"


	2. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie puts on her uniform.

"Ready?" Alex called, sliding the handgun back into her purse and zipping it up.

She'd come over to Maggie's early, making every effort to be the perfect supportive girlfriend. Maggie's insecurities were evident from their first kiss, and even now, she doubted herself so much. And of all the people on the planet, Alex believed Maggie was the least qualified to doubt.

She was beautiful. So beautiful.

"Yeah, I think so," she heard Maggie call from her bedroom. "Is my phone out there?"

"It's on the bench," Alex called back, leaning patiently against said bench in her form fitting blue dress, wavy hair naturally glowing in the evening light and face smooth with calm, though her insides squirmed with excitement and anticipation.

"Okay, no teasing. You know I hate this uniform," Maggie commanded from behind the wall, voice deadly serious.

"I promise," Alex confirmed, though Maggie heard the smile in her voice as she stepped out into the living room.

Alex's breath caught.

_Oh. My. God._

"Don't laugh," Maggie warned, standing embarrassed in her Class A NCPD dress uniform.

"I'm not laughing," Alex responded, entirely serious.

Maggie was always beautiful. Always. But my god, she wore her dress uniform like it was made just to spite Alex. Fitting, sharp, tie tight, crisp creases, chest lined with pins and bars, and hair pulled back into an invisible twist. Face open, shoes shining and expression of nervous and embarrassed pride. It was a devastating combination of drop dead gorgeous and completely adorable.

Alex pushed herself off the bench, took three steps forward, lifted Maggie's face in her hands and kissed her. Passionate. Certain. For no other reason than she desperately wanted to. They drew back to breath and Alex's mind couldn't settle on a thought.

"You look... you're just..." Alex stumbled, unable to find a word and more than a little breathless. "You're so..."

"You like it?"

"Only on you."

"That was smooth."

"I try."

Maggie almost forgot her embarrassment in the banter. Uniforms made her uncomfortable. But Alex seemed to like it. And in a small way, that made any and all embarrassment irrelevant.

"The cars outside," Alex breathed. "And if we want to keep you in that uniform, we should probably go. Immediately."

"Danvers..."

"I'm just saying it how it is."

"Well, if you want to stay in that dress, you should probably grab the keys."

"No need."

"Oh?"

"Here," Alex handed Maggie her phone, using all her resolve to resist kissing her again. And again. And again. "Neither of us are driving."

"Oh?..."

Alex took her hand and lead her dashing detective girlfriend out the door and toward the elevator.

They stepped hand-in-hand out of the buildings lobby and onto the sidewalk, their car waiting out the front.

Holding open the backseat door, there stood Winn, in a crisp suit and tie. He'd even gone out of his way to procure a chauffeur's hat.

"Ladies," he smiled, gesturing inside the black Lexus.

"What's all this? And whose car is that?" Maggie tugged at Alex's hand.

"I called in a few favours. It's Lena's car."

"Lena  _Luthor's_  car?"

"She insisted. Something about saving her life."

"Why have you...?" Maggie trailed off.

"Because your a great cop. And a great girlfriend. And you deserve something just for you."

"Well, me and seven other distinguished officers."

"We all know they're just decoration."

"Do we now?" Maggie smiled. "So, you did this... for me?"

"Well I didn't do I for Winn, that's for sure," Alex laughed.

"And on that note," Winn interrupted, a little nervous. After all, they were formidable individually. Together... well, he was just very glad they were his friends. "You did ask me to get you there on time, and I intend to keep that promise. So if you would..." Winn gestured into the car again, and they stepped up to slide in.

They cruised the downtown toward City Hall, Winn having an animated conversation with the car's navigation system.

"No way, Lionel, I need to take the second left," he insisted.

"Trust me, Mr Schott, I calculate you will deliver Ms Sawyer three minutes late if you do not avoid the traffic on twelfth street."

"But you're asking me to go five blocks out of the way."

"It will still be significantly faster. There has been an accident on twelfth."

"An accident? You should have lead with that."

"Noted, Mr Schott. I will next time."

"Thank you, Lionel."

"Would you like me to take over car functionality, sir? I calculate my steering proficiency will cut seven seconds off travel time."

"No thanks, Lionel. Just navigate."

"I tried sir, and you would not listen to my direction."

"Lionel, mute."

"Winn, what have you done to Lena's car?" Alex asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"I made some improvements," Winn said as he shrunk sheepishly into the seat.

"Improvements?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "What  _kind_  of improvements?"

"Don't stress, Agent Danvers. I asked first. This is gonna be her private car when I'm finished. And... I almost forgot," Winn grinned as he pulled up a menu on the virtual navigation and selection something called 'Sawyer', complete with a party emoji.

The back of the centre console flipped open to reveal two rapidly filling Champaign glasses.

"Pre-drinks, anyone?"

Maggie actually laughed. "I'll give you this," she said to Alex as they took the flutes. "He's useful to have around."

"Thank you," Winn accepted the indirect compliment gracefully.

"To Detective Maggie Sawyer. Best cop in National City."

Alex sipped at her glass. And it was good. Very good.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "That's clearly an exaggeration."

"Actually," Winn chimed in, "I have it on good authority Supergirl herself agrees."

"That is completely unfair. She is absolutely biased," Maggie brushed it aside.

"Yeah, how did you figure that out anyway?" Winn asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm a detective, Winn. I detect."

"Girl, do I know," Alex whispered, just loud enough for Maggie to hear. And predictably, she gracelessly choked on the champagne and went an interesting shade of red.

"Not in front of the children," Maggie whispered back, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

Alex just shrugged and slid her empty champagne glass back into its place. Maggie downed the rest of hers and slid it back too, as Winn and Lionel took them around the final bend, City Hall coming into view, the unmarked DEO building towering across the street.

Maggie slid her hand into Alex's, leaning across the middle to gently kiss the surprise from her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. And of course, Alex knew exactly what she couldn't say.

Thank you for believing. Thank you for caring. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for knowing how to calm her down.

Alex just smiled, gave her a soft brush across the lips in confirmation and understanding, and nodded outside.

"We're here," Winn declared before leaping out of the car, running around to Maggie's door and pulling it open before she had a chance to calm her nerves.

Alex squeezed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"You deserve this. I am so proud," she said firmly.

At that Maggie smiled, and the twist of nervousness that had invaded her cool began to settle.


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pleasantries of unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient in the wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> I've extended this fic to 5 short chapters. I realised I couldn't fit it all into one more short chapter. So two more to come.

The steps of City Hall were rapidly filling with eager officials, friends and family members of the honourees, and various reporters sent to pen puff pieces to fill the columns of National City’s newspapers.

The flags of the United States and NCPD hung from the portico, well-lit by hidden floodlights. Medals and pins winked in evening darkness as the lights of the city spilled out of the buildings, lighting the walkway and chasing each other across the skyline. They illuminated the avenue and gave the evening a fairy tale quality. Cameras flashed and officers grinned as they shook the hands of politicians they hadn’t voted for and reporters collected soundbites.

Alex and Maggie took a second to breath it in.

_This is happening. Really, truly happening._

Alex tugged her hand, guiding them into the growing crowd, up the steps.

(Behind them, Winn threw his hat into the car and whispered “Lionel, park the car”, before stuffing the keys into his pocket and straightening, attempting to look as guiltless as possible as he sent a driverless car to roam the city in search of a park. Which wasn’t technically illegal. Though he had just driven a police officer and federal agent. So maybe no more breaking the law until they’re out of sight.)

Alex paused beside one of City Hall’s many soaring columns, looking down at Maggie’s infectious smile, checking she was still emotionally present.

“Ready?” She asked, just to be sure.

“As I’ll ever be.” Despite her many, many doubts, Maggie still couldn’t wipe the wide, dimpled grin from her face. Alex was breath taking, the night was young, and nobody had to die for them to spend the evening together. Well, not directly anyway.

But still, a small part of her wished, just a little, that her police radio and handgun weren’t her only friends.

Maggie heard a cough, and she turned to see who wanted their attention.

And there, pen and pad in hand, lead lined classes perched on her nose, was Kara.

“Kara!” Maggie exclaimed. Beside her, Alex’s eyes lit up, a knowing smile settling on her lips.

“Congratulations again, Maggie,” Kara grinned enthusiastically, practically bouncing out of her skin.

“You came… as Kara?”

“I pitched the event to Snapper, and by some miracle, he said I could cover it.” Well, it had taken a little more than that, but…

“Here to pin badges on chests?”

“No, no…just, ah, just being a reporter… reporting,” Kara stumbled, trying to sound as innocent as possible. As usual, she failed abysmally, though adorably.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “I thought Supergirl was invited to present the honours?”

“She was, is… will be, ah, and she will be here. Any minute. Probably when you all… _we_ all take our seats,” Kara continued to blush, as Alex did her very best to stifle laughter.

“Wait, what’s this?” Maggie looked taken aback as she spotted James Olsen stepping out of a black sedan and straightening his tie. “What’s James doing here?”

“Well,” Kara’s awkwardness quickly turned into a smug grin. “When I told him you’d been awarded a Medal of Distinguished Achievement, he insisted he couldn’t miss it.”

“James… wanted to come… to a boring police ceremony?” Maggie’s brow creased, trying to piece the information together.

“He’s also been insisting we rematch that round of _Articulate_ from last game night.”

“Hey, no,” Alex interrupted. “We won that fair and square.”

“That’s what I said,” Kara insisted.

Maggie watched Winn greet James with a fist bump and guide him up the steps toward the growing group.

Alex gently slid her hand around Maggie, resting on her waist.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked of Maggie’s bewilderment, concerned it might be a bit much. “I hope it’s okay they came.”

“No, no,” Maggie cleared her expression. “It’s good. It’s actually… really nice.”

“They came for you,” Alex murmured in earnest. “All of them.”

“All?” Maggie’s brow creased again, but even as she said it, another car glided up to City Hall.

Out stepped a well-groomed older gentleman with dark hair and striking suit and a woman with the same sparkling eyes and free, dimpled smile as Maggie.

“Oh my god…” Maggie breathed.  But she knew exactly who it was. It was them. They’d come. Here. To see her. They… were they proud? “Mom and dad?”

Alex watched her girlfriends every move. She watched the expressions fleetingly occupy her features. Confusion. Denial. Shock. Apprehension. Hope.

“Hey,” Alex prompted. “Still okay?”

Maggie looked up at her, and she felt something tug at her lips. That smile. The one only Alex could bring on. It gently shifted Maggie’s face and flooded her features. Alex had done this. Maggie, who hadn’t even told her parents for fear of disappointment. Alex had. Alex had taken the leap she couldn’t.

And here they were. Even her father’s rigid features seemed a little softer than the last time.

And here they were, making their way up to the steps toward her.

And here they were, for her.

“We’ll see you at the table,” Kara whispered to Alex as she melted into the crowd with James and Winn.

Maggie tried to wrestle the surprise from her features. Her father didn’t approve of emotions. Having them or, God forbid, showing them.

Mrs and Mr Sawyer carved a path through the crowd. They were an intimidating pair, and people moved for them without instruction, sensing some inexplicable authority.

Alex slid her hands off her girlfriend’s waist and clasped them in front of herself. This was it. Four and a half months in and she was meeting the parents.

Maggie immediately missed her touch. But there was no time to dwell on it. Her parents were in front of them, and in one swift movement, Mira Sawyer gathered her daughter up in a hug, no thought to the creases she would no doubt leave on her crisp uniform.

Maggie couldn’t help herself. She leant into her mother’s arms, a smile fixed on her lips.

“Mom! You’re here?”

“Margaret, sweetheart, we wouldn’t miss it,” Mira’s eyes smiled, her pride obvious as Maggie turned to her father.

He held out his hand, and she shook it firmly; their familiar greeting. But as she studied his face for a hint of something, anything, to indicate his feelings on the occasion, her mind blanked.

Was her father… was he… almost smiling? No. Surely not.

Justice John Sawyer didn’t smile. Ever. Mira smiled, often, freely, and enough for the both of them. Yet here he was, lips not quiet set in their characteristic frown of dissatisfaction.

Mira, on the other hand, still refused to smother her joy and pride, and Alex couldn’t help but notice already just how similar Maggie was to her mother.

“Maggie, dear,” Mira prompted. “Would you like to introduce us?”

“I’m sorry, of course. Mom, Dad, this is...” Maggie studied her parents faces, waiting for their disgust, the betrayal, the disappointment “…Alex Danvers. Alex, John and Mira Sawyer. Mom and dad.”

Alex stepped forward, sliding in beside Maggie and shaking Mr Sawyer’s hand. He nodded, not quiet warmly, though from what Alex gathered, this was as close as she’d get to a hug.

When she went to take Mira’s hand, Maggie’s mother brushed it aside and pulled Alex in to a gentle hug. She was slightly shorter than Maggie, though Alex didn’t mind. She was used to it.

“None of that, dear,” Mira whispered, just loud enough for Alex to hear. “No need for formalities.”

Alex returned to Maggie’s side, surprising herself with a small but genuine smile.

“I think I’ll just continue with Mr and Mrs Sawyer, if that’s okay?” Alex asked.

Mira shook her head gently. “Please, Mira. If I might call you Alexandra.”

“Absolutely,” Alex nodded.

“Mr Sawyer will do,” Maggie’s father responded, never one to drop formalities too quickly.

“Absolutely,” Alex confirmed. “We spoke on the phone.”

 “Pleasant to put a face to the name,” Mr Sawyer nodded, and then paused, before adding, “Thank you.”

“If you need anything while in National City, I’m always available to assist.”

“Thank you, dear,” Mira’s eyes laughed as she took in the pair. Maggie still rooted in place, processing the situation, her girlfriend smoothly taking control.

Alex glanced down to Maggie, whose expression betrayed a hint of pride.

“So,” Mr Sawyer searched the expression of his dashing daughter in uniform. “A Medal of Distinguished Achievement.”

“Yes,” Maggie’s paralyses broke. “For the work we’ve been doing in the Science Division.”

“She under exaggerates, of course,” Alex eyed Maggie carefully, tracking her expression and emotions. “Between breaking up underground fight clubs and solving multiple homicides, she arrested some of the most notorious supervillains in National City, including the leader of the terrorist organisation Cadmus.”

“It was a team effort,” Maggie blushed. “I’m just doing my job.”

“Doing your job exceptionally,” Mira said firmly. “What do I tell you? Modesty is only an attractive quality if one is unappealing to begin with. Which you are not.”

 _Preach_ , Alex thought. Just as she was preparing to suggest they head in to take their seats, a tall, weathered and grey figure stalked up to the group in a well-tailored police uniform, peppered with badges and honours.

“Detective Sawyer,” he boomed, far louder than was necessary. Maggie took his hand.

“Commissioner Henderson,” she nodded. “Excellent to see you again, sir.”

“Might this be Mr and Mrs Sawyer?” Henderson surveyed the Sawyer duo.

“Justice John Sawyer,” Maggie’s father offered his hand to the Police Commissioner.

“Of course, I knew I recognised the face. Always an honour,” Henderson nodded.

Maggie occasionally forgot her father was a State Supreme Court Justice. Very occasionally.

Mira offered her hand. “Mira Sawyer, State’s Attorney.”

“A pleasure, Mrs Sawyer,” Henderson shook her hand. And it was then that he caught sight of Alex, doing her best not to let her distaste show. He glanced away quickly.

_If I’d known Danvers was here…_

“We’re very gratified to have Detective Sawyer with the NCPD,” Henderson told her parents, trying hard to avoid eye contact with Alex.

“We’re very proud of her achievements here,” Mr Sawyer nodded, not quite grimly.

“I’ll see you for the presentation then. Sir. Ma’am. Detective Sawyer,” Commissioner Henderson gave Alex a swift glance and coughed to cover his discomfort.

“Special Agent Danvers,” the Commissioner nodded. “Always a pleasure.”

He departed with haste, hurrying off to greet another family as they made their way up the steps.

“I’m guessing there’s a story behind that,” Maggie raised an eyebrow at Alex, as her parents were caught between perplexed and curious.

“A very, very long one,” Alex glared after Henderson. “For another time, I think. Shall we head inside?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Also, if by some chance you're wondering about conflicts of interest, Mira and John Sawyer are a Justice and States-Attorney in neighbouring states. They do not exist in Supergirl or comic canon, so I literally made them up. I hope you liked them!
> 
> We'll be getting to the actual awards next chapter.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has friends. It's kind of a new thing for her. But it's nice. Really nice.
> 
> Enter Lena and Megan (and not Mon-ew).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sidenote:  
> Let’s be real, Lena was, from her first appearance, a xenophobe when it came to aliens. However, after Medusa, I genuinely believe that she has recognised the hurtful mistake in her thinking and judgement and has tried to turn it around. But as with all things Lena, the show’s canon is pretty scant, so I wanted to offer my own feelings on Lena’s changed mind. I mean, she really needs a thank you as well, but I’m assuming she got one and we just never saw it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the delayed update. Christmas and stuff. Thanks for reading!

The main ballroom of City Hall was nothing if not spectacular. High ceilings edged in gold trimmings. Balconies looking out over sparkling set dining tables. The raised stage lined with US and department flags. More officials and PR officers shaking hands for cameras.

Alex spotted Kara, Winn and James seated at their designated table up front and quite close to the stage. She slipped her fingers between Maggie’s and gestured toward them, leading Mr and Mrs Sawyer over.

Maggie glanced at her three friends' beaming faces.

“Mom, dad. This is Kara Danvers, Alex's sister, and James Olsen and Winn Schott, my…” Maggie hesitated before James nodded to her, encouraging her, telling her it was okay, and it was true, “…friends.”

Maggie’s heart leapt a little when she said that. _It’s stupid,_ she thought. _I mean really, Sawyer. Get a grip_. But it was nice. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d introduced someone as a friend. And it wasn’t just friends. They were their friends together. Alex and her. Together. They had friends together. That was like ‘next up we’re adopting a puppy dog’ kind of territory.

 _But then again_ , Maggie glanced at Kara’s sunny smile, _maybe we already have one._

Mira gave Kara a curious look, studying her intently, and Kara couldn’t help but blush and look away.

They all shook hands and took their seats. On the other side of the hall, the wait staff began carrying elaborate starters out from the kitchen.

Maggie leant over to the seat beside her and asked Alex, “Is this everyone?”

“Only two more, I promise,” Alex smiled.

“I’m not complaining,” Maggie said, and Alex was so relieved to hear it she let out a slow breath.

A waitress arrived and filled their glasses. Alex smiled appreciatively and said thank you. As she always did. Because everyone deserved thanks.

“Look, here they are now,” Kara said, standing and raising her hand to draw the attention of the people at the door. The hall seemed to quiet ever so slightly. Some tables ceased conversation altogether to glance at the door.

Lena Luthor and Megan Morse (M'gann in human form) took three steps into the hall before Lena was blocked by Commissioner Henderson. He shook her hand and said something Maggie couldn’t hear. Lena gestured over to their table, clearly pointing out that she was there as a friend. Maggie stood up and nodded to Henderson, confirming that she was indeed her guest. The Commissioner seemed to shrug and give up, letting Lena and Megan through, watching her go with a suspicious glare.

Megan and Lena reached the table to a chorus of greetings. Lena arrived in the same graceful, elegant and commanding style with which she did everything. Megan slipped up silently, her characteristic quiet settling in, though all the Superfriends knew that beneath that cool exterior lay a fierce, surprising wit and deep thinking intelligence that really very few people matched.

Lena greeted the table, congratulated Maggie, introduced herself to Maggie’s parents, and hugged Kara tightly before she took the free seat beside her. Megan did the same, just with slightly less opulence, before hugging Maggie gently and taking the empty seat between Lena and Winn.

Maggie glanced around. The table was full. Five friends, her girlfriend and her parents. Here for her. And she couldn’t quite believe it.

“Honestly,” Lena scoffed, immediately picking up her wine glass. “I think they’re terrified I’m going to blow the place up, despite the fact that I’m in the room and I have no particular death wish. And they invited Supergirl! I’d have to be the worst supervillain in history. For a police commissioner, he’s a little thick.”

Alex smiled darkly. “Oh, you have no idea.”

“Why don’t you enlighten us?” Maggie said, shifting back to examine Alex.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Kara said warily.

“Okay, now I must know,” Maggie arched her brow at Alex. She glanced around the table, spotting several questioning looks and explained, “Alex and the Commissioner have a serious beef, and I would like to know the cause.”

“You mean aside from his complete and distinct lack of intelligent thought,” Alex responded, completely serious, as she took another bite.

“Aside from that, obviously,” Maggie smiled.

Alex swallowed and took a sip of water, debating the possibilities.

“Long story short,” Alex put her fork down gently, deciding it really couldn’t hurt. “I shot him once.”

Maggie frozen and Kara winced, the entire table suddenly silent.

“You did what?” Maggie coughed.

“I shot him. In the shin,” Alex said matter-of-factly. “It was entirely his own fault. He was in my way.”

“You shot the Police Commissioner because he was _in your way_?” Maggie asked incredulously.

“Well he wasn’t the Commissioner; he was only a captain. But essentially, yes.”

“And you’re not in prison because…?”

“The record clearly states that he shot himself in a freak accident,” Alex said, picking up her fork again and taking another sip of water.

“I don’t know how you do it…” Maggie shook her head, laughing. “Shot the commissioner. It’ll be a miracle if I’m ever promoted now.”

“It won’t be a problem,” Alex smiled knowingly, taking the last bite of her starter. “He wouldn’t want to have another accident.”

To everyone’s surprise, John Sawyer chuckled softly. Maggie almost had a heart attack, and Alex glanced up at him with wide eyes.

“God knows he deserves it,” Mr Sawyer said. “I wouldn’t trust Henderson with the time of day. The amount of times I’ve had to throw out his cases because he arrested some poor innocent civilian.”

 “Though of course, dears,” Mira smiled at them all, “that doesn’t leave this table.”

They nodded in unanimous agreement, still reeling from the fact that stone faced Justice Sawyer had actually expressed amusement.

“So, Alex,” Mira turned to her daughter’s girlfriend. “What do you do for a living?”

Alex had prepared for this question, and picked an organisation from the array of options she had.

“I’m a agent with the FBI, assigned to especially unique cases in National City” she said without missing a beat.

“Must be interesting work,” Mr Sawyer nodded. He was a little disappointed that she had lied. Not that he could guess her true vocation. He was simply proficient in spotting lies, and Alex was unfortunately not a particularly exceptional liar.

“It keeps me busy,” Alex smiled, and Maggie breathed easy.

The conversation turned to all manner of other things. Eventually, they made their way onto the topic of Maggie’s work with the Science Division, and then onto alien amnesty, Supergirl, and the recently foiled plots of Cadmus and other anti-alien terrorist organisations. Maggie’s parents had never been the kind of people to run from a tough debate, and neither, apparently, were any of her friends.

“So, Lena,” Mira turned to the CEO. “I read somewhere that you’ve taken L Corp in a new direction. Though of course your mother and brother are both famously anti-alien. How do you feel about our alien guests?”

Lena took the question in her stride, completely accustomed to it. But, rather unusually, there was no accusation in Mira’s voice. A tone of doubt and suspicion almost always accompanied the question, and Lena thought she might actually have a chance at explaining herself.

“I welcome them. As I would welcome any peaceful immigrant seeking the safety and opportunity of National City,” she smiled.

“However,” Maggie raised her eyebrows, not angered and never cruel, but simply seeking an explanation for Lena’s xenophobia, “You also patented a device with the express purpose of detecting and exposing aliens. One that could be used without someone’s consent?”

Lena paused, gathering her thoughts. She need to say this right. Because these people mattered. If they didn’t believe her, no one ever would.

“I recognise now that what I was doing was narrow and unethical, and put people in danger,” Lena said, placing her fork down as she searched for the right words to express her sincere apology. “I had fallen back onto that old Luthor mistrust. That natural hatred of those things that make us feel inferior. But I’m trying to repair that mistake. And I started by destroying everything relating to that project and that idea, and patenting it so no one else can bring it about. I used my position and my technology to foil Lillian Luthor’s plans of genocide. And I’m not stopping there. L Corp is funding the El Mayarah Initiative in partnership with National City. Stronger together. And I believe that. I really do.”

Maggie heard the slight tone of despair and apology in Lena’s insistent voice. She had a feeling she wasn’t the only pro-alien member of the table she was trying to explain herself to.

“Please, Detective,” Lena said, her strong voice edged with a plea. “Just one more chance. That’s all I need.”

The entire table was taken aback by Lena’s sudden and unbridled sincerity. They glanced at Maggie.

Maggie nodded and let herself smile. She was, if nothing else, one of the most forgiving people on the planet, at least to those who showed a genuine attempt to transform themselves.

“Of course,” she said. “I believe in second chances.”

The entire table seemed to let out a gentle collective breath.

“Well, I mean you have to,” Alex broke the silence with a teasing tone. “After all, if I hadn’t given you a second chance, and a third and fourth, we wouldn’t be here.”

Maggie couldn’t help but blush.

Lena released the tension from her shoulders. She wished that she felt like she deserved Maggie’s forgiveness, and the forgiveness of every alien she’d endangered, even though they would never know about the project. But guilt always ate away at her. And she wouldn’t stop until she felt like she had truly earned it.

A pair of waiters cleared the plates as their conversation turned again. Winn entered into an animated conversation with Mira, discussing the merits and dangers of artificial intelligence. Maggie only understood about a quarter of what they said.

Kara and Megan were quietly marvelling at the human propensity for inventing games involving round balls of various sizes and softness, and then the overwhelming passion that came when humans chose sides in such games.

Lena, James and Mr Sawyer were engaged in another debate, this one on corporate tax law, of all things. Apparently James had a secret passion. Though Maggie supposed she shouldn’t hold it against them. Even if that, of all things, was dinner time conversation for them.

 _Oh my god,_ she thought, suddenly struck dumb. _I’m surrounded by a horde of nerds. When did this happen?!_

“Hey,” Alex rested her hand on Maggie’s thigh. “All good?”

“Better,” Maggie smiled. And she meant it. She glanced at her watch and pushed back her seat. “Though, I should head to the stage.”

“I’ll come with you,” Alex stood as well and gave her an ‘it wasn’t a question’ smile. She turned to the rest of the table as they paused their conversations, saying “I’ll be back.”

“That reminds me!” Kara leapt up as well. “I must see where our photographer is at.”

She dashed off without another word, waving back at them as she headed outside. Maggie just shook her head, smiling, and turned back to the table.

“Good luck!” Winn gave her a huge grin, and it occurred to her just how dull life would be without him.

Alex and Maggie slid through the crowd toward the back stage door, Maggie nodding to old friends who called out congratulations. Twice they were stopped so someone could shake Maggie’s hand or say hello. The first time was for an old partner, who was so nervous Alex thought it was a miracle he was a cop.

The second time was for a tall, imposing woman with silver hair and a hard set frown. Quite literally the exact opposite of Maggie’s radiant smile. Maggie introduced her as Deputy Commissioner Rose Wainwright from Starling City, and Maggie’s mentor. Wainwright studied Alex, sizing her up and taking her in. After a moment she nodded and her frown softened, and Alex had a feeling she had just been stamped with a seal of approval. They shook hands and Alex saw Maggie’s tension ease slightly.

They continued on to the stage doors where Kara was already waiting as Supergirl.

“Supergirl,” Maggie smiled as Alex nodded to her sister.

“Detective Sawyer. Agent Danvers,” Kara smiled, eyes laughing at their unnecessary formality.

Maggie turned back to see James, Winn and Megan in deep conversation with her parents. All looked to be going well, though Lena was nowhere in sight. A thought occurred to Maggie and she turned back to the Danvers sisters.

“So, no, mat?…mot… mole…” Maggie struggled to remember.

“Mon-el?” Alex offered as Kara stifled a giggle.

“That’s it. No pretty boy?”

“No, he thought it would be better if he stayed away.”

“He’d be welcome,” Maggie offered.

“Honestly I think it was just an excuse to keep away from Winn,” Kara whispered conspiratorially. “There are so many repressed squishy feelings between them it’s getting ridiculous. I think he should go for it. But they’re both just big chickens.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile. “I think it’s time for Auntie Mags to do some matchmaking.”

Alex looked taken aback. “You wouldn’t?”

“Wouldn’t I?” Maggie grinned.

 “Alex doesn’t think Mon-el is good enough for Winn,” Kara laughed.

“Well he isn’t,” Maggie agreed. “But that doesn’t mean he couldn’t be.”

“If you break Winn’s heart…” Alex brandished her finger at Maggie.

As Maggie opened her mouth to insist she would never, a PR officer materialised beside her.

“Supergirl, Detective Sawyer. If you could come with me,” he nodded at them, apparently more than a little nervous.

Alex squeezed Maggie’s shoulder. “Don’t forget to breath.”

“It’s hard when you look at me like that,” Maggie whispered, and behind them, Kara blushed.

“Okay, okay,” Kara ushered Alex away. “We don’t want to delay the entire evening.”

Alex just snorted as Maggie and Kara were lead through the doors and up into the wings.

She looped her way back to their table, and slid into her seat.

“How long do you think it’ll be?” Mira turned to her, indicating the stage.

“Oh, you know these things. Probably another ten minutes or so,” Alex smiled.

“Well then,” Mira slid across gracefully into Maggie’s vacant seat. “So, your sister is Supergirl?”

Alex choked on her water, trying desperately to cover her surprise, and failing abysmally.

“What makes you say that?” She dodged the question, putting her glass down.

“Please dear, I’m a lawyer. My husband is a Supreme Court Justice. A pair of glasses and a ponytail don’t fool people like us.”

“That’s a very fair point,” Alex nodded, still a little wary, all of her protective instincts kicking in violently.

“I’m assuming Maggie knows?” Mira queried.

“I couldn’t keep it from her if I tried.”

“Because she’s intelligent and perceptive or because you couldn’t lie to her?”

“Both,” Alex grinned. “Though, Kara would appreciate it if you kept it to yourselves.”

“Of course,” Mira took a sip of her wine, before a thought struck her. “Though she’s certainly very daring. Falling in love with a Luthor.”

“I’m sorry the who now?”

“Lena Luthor. Kara and her. I naturally assumed…” Mira said, nodding to the stage.

“No, I don’t think…” Alex glanced at the stage, where she saw Lena and Supergirl standing together, deep in conversation. Lena smiled and said something Alex couldn’t hear, and Supergirl blushed deeply, glancing at her feet. And suddenly Supergirl was Kara, and Kara was giddy.

“Oh my god. How did I not see that?” Alex asked to no one in particular.

“Glad I could be of service,” Mira laughed. “Now, while we’re on the subject, what exactly _do_ you do for a living?”

“I work for the FBI here in National City,” Alex repeated, suddenly wary.

“My dear,” Mira looked her straight in the eye, “If you work for the FBI, then I am an library clerk.”

Alex faltered, Mira’s piercing gaze staring into her soul. She had Maggie’s eyes… or Maggie had hers.

“I’m assuming you’re not moonlighting as a library clerk?” Alex asked, deflecting the question again.

“Not yet,” Mira laughed, enjoying Alex’s quick wit.

“I’m afraid, Mrs Sawyer, even if I wanted to, and I do, I couldn’t tell you,” Alex said apologetically.

“Oh? Well that’s progress at least. I’ll just have to discover it for myself then, wont I?”

“I probably shouldn’t have dropped a lawyer a bone, should I?”

“I think between John and I, we would have worked it out eventually.”

“Well, it has become abundantly obvious we should never keep a secret from you.”

“I’m afraid we were not always so astute,” Mira smiled sadly, the laughter suddenly gone from her eyes.

“Of course, I’m sorry,” Alex said, suddenly serious.

“No, no, nothing to apologise about.”

“Would it be inappropriate to ask what happened?” Alex asked. “Maggie is brilliant and wonderful, but she’s less than forthcoming about… some things.”

“I can’t speak for her, but John and I will never forgive our stupidity. In all honesty, when she came out to us, Alexandra… I can’t believe now that we hadn’t seen it before. I suppose we didn’t really understand it, because we’d never had to. It never crossed my mind that my daughter would be gay, though looking back, it changed nothing. But in our surprise, we treated her poorly. And I don’t blame her for keeping distance. We just wish she knew how very proud we are. I don’t expect her to forget. God knows I never will. But perhaps, one day, it’ll be her who calls us when she’s being commended or promoted, or when she was a charming new girlfriend. Though perhaps, I’d prefer never to hear about that last one.”

Alex couldn’t help but blush. “Thank you. For telling me.”

“Well, if you think so highly of her, we couldn’t have been as terrible as we thought.”

“No. You couldn’t possibly be," Alex sincerely agreed.


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Maggie gets her medal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy it :)

Mira slipped back into her seat as a young officer from the PR department stepped up to the lectern and drew their attention.

“Honourees, distinguished guests, friends and family. Welcome to this year’s National City PD Exceptional Honours Ceremony. We hope you’ve enjoyed the beginnings of the meal. Before we begin, I’d like to acknowledge our special guest here tonight. National City’s very own Supergirl, who will be presenting our exceptional officers with their awards this evening.”

The hall applauded politely, and Kara waved from her place standing beside Commissioner Henderson. On the stage, there was a line a seats filled with the honourees. Three seats from the end sat Maggie, trying hard to mask her nervousness. The other awardees filled the seats around her, though in truth, Alex paid them no attention.

She tore her eyes away and roamed the rest of the stage. Her eyes fell to Lena, who appeared to be seated beside another old white man Alex didn’t recognise. It was clear she was meant to be there, though Alex had no idea why. The program revealed nothing, this section simply labelled _Speeches and Awards_.

And wow, did they make speeches.

So many of them.

For at least an hour.

Buzzwords included welcome, privilege, Supergirl, thankful, honour, and award. Honestly, one speech would have been enough, but politicians never used one words when seven meaningless words would do.

And then Kara was invited to the lectern, and the hall took on a particular hush, as it always did for Supergirl. She spoke about justice and honour, determination, earning respect, and the exceptional work of the NCPD. She thanked them as a whole for upholding the values of the people they protected, and she thanked all of the awardees, by name, for their specific achievement or deed, and for their service to National City. And finally, she promised she would always have their back.

And when she finished, the hall erupted into applause again and cameras flashed. Kara took her place by the table of medals and certificates, and Alex smiled at her, nodding congratulations, and Kara beamed back.

And finally, after an hour of semi-retired long since obsolete old men droning on, it was time to give the actual officers their honours. Each of them had their award and achievement read, and they came to the Commissioner and shook his hand, and then went to Kara, who pinned their medallion to their chest and shook their hand and thanked them, bright and warm. And they sat back down, and all of them couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s sunny nature.

And eventually, it came to Maggie’s award, and Alex sat up a little straighter, and the smile on her face became a little more genuine.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer of the National City PD Science Division, receiving a Medal of Distinguished Achievement.”

Maggie stood, still completely breath taking in her uniform, as the announcer went on to read a long peace on her involvement in the Science Police and pioneering law enforcement for aliens, the extraordinary leadership she’d displayed working in an area with hazy jurisdiction and no history, several high profile cases she’d solved, and the dismantling of Cadmus.

And Maggie, gorgeous, nervous Maggie, shook hands with Henderson (Alex swore that she glanced at his shin) and Kara pinned another medal to her chest. Supergirl smiled just a little bigger and brighter than she had for the others. She couldn’t help it! It was her sister’s girlfriend, after all.

And Alex and her table clapped a little harder for Maggie, and pride swelled in her girlfriend’s chest. And Maggie’s smile was very real as the camera’s flashed and she sat back down.

And finally, a few minutes later, the last officer sat with a new shiny pin on their chest, and Alex thought that it might actually be over. But still Lena hadn’t done anything.

And then the MC stood and unfolded another wad of paper.

“Congratulations on behalf of the NCPD to all our exceptional officers. I would now like to invite Ms Lena Luthor…” there was an unsubtle murmuring from around the hall, and Alex glared at a few of the offenders, “…CEO of L Corp and sponsor of the El Mayarah Community Initiative, to presents the Inaugural National City El Mayarah Shield.”

The murmuring died down, and Lena stood and strolled to the microphone. When she spoke, her voice was strong and certain, even as doubt bubbled inside her.

To all those listening, she was a beacon of certainty. She spoke of the El Mayarah Initiative, and how L Corp had partnered with Supergirl to unify the city and all its people, and she spoke about the mission of her corporation, and she apologised once again for her family’s hateful legacy, and again she disavowed their beliefs, and promised to work hard to repair the damage they had done to people’s lives. And finally she spoke of the exceptional work done every day by the NCPD, and how, after much consideration, she had decided that special attention should be paid to those officers who not only protect and serve but who also unite, and those who chose to go above and beyond their duty of protecting the community and work to make it a true community in every sense.

Realisation began to dawn on Alex, and she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Had she passed out? Was this a hallucination? Was this real? She watched Maggie intently, though her girlfriend didn’t appear to be at all catching on.

“And, so, with those values in mind, it is my pleasure to introduce, in partnership with Supergirl, the El Mayarah Shield as an annual grant awarded to an officer of the NCPD who has demonstrated a particular devotion to the unity and community of National City. This grant of one hundred and fifty thousand dollars will be directed to any community initiative the awardee deems appropriated, as vetted by NCPD. And so, with no further ado, I would like to invite Supergirl to present the Shield.”

Lena stepped back and Kara practically bound up to the microphone.

_Wait, Kara was in on this? Kara had kept a secret… KARA HAD KEPT A SECRET??_

“It is my absolute pleasure to announce that the inaugural El Mayarah Shield…” Kara beamed. “Is awarded to Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

The room erupted into what can only be described as thunderous applause. Alex stood and the room began to rise, and Alex had never been so proud of anyone in her life. Not even Kara, which really was saying something.

Maggie’s shock was evident. She stood in a daze to receive the Shield. The other awardees clapped vigorously.

She shook Kara’s hand, though she didn’t really feel it.

And she shook Lena’s hand, though she didn’t really feel that either.

And someone handed her a bouquet of flowers.

And she smiled for the flashing cameras with the two of them on either side, Shield resting in her hands.

And then someone was patting her on the back, and Commissioner Henderson was shaking her hand and someone she didn’t recognize was saying congratulations and people were applauding.

People were applauding.

For her.


	6. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in closing, Alex and Maggie are destined to marry. Don't look at me I don't write the rules I just enforce them.

Kara waved the cameras and reporters away and turned to Maggie, giving her a bone crushing hug.

“Blessed Rao! I’m so proud!” Kara squealed, jumping out of her skin. “So, what are you going to do with the money?”

“Um… I guess I’ve got to think about it,” Maggie was a little overwhelmed at the prospect of deciding how the NCPD would spend $150,000.

“Of course! What am I saying,” Kara waved the question away, still grinning. “It’s been like three minutes. You’ve got as much time as you need.”

“Yeah. I guess I do,” Maggie said absentmindedly. She glanced down at the wooden shield, the blank little silver plaques winking up in the stage lights. Her name was neatly engraved on one that sat up in the top left hand corner, set there forever.

**_Det. Maggie Sawyer -  Science Div. - 2016_ **

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked, still smiling softly, her eyes filled with concern.

“Yeah. Yes. I am. I just… it was… unexpected,” Maggie smiled, still trying to understand exactly what had happened.

“Oh my god do you know how hard it was to keep that secret?!” Kara bounded back stage, Maggie following her close behind. “I swear I had to physically bite my tongue so many times. If I could bleed, I would have been bleeding! It was so hard. I don’t _ever_ want to do that again.”

“You kept a secret,” Maggie laughed. “Alex is going to have a heart attack.”

“Well, I’m not completely hopeless,” Kara beamed, turning back to flash a proud smile at Maggie.

“Evidently not,” a voice said from behind the Kara, and Maggie felt her breath catch and her heart thud against her rib cage.

“Did _you_ know about this?” The Detective asked as her girlfriend emerged from the bottom of the staircase.

“Apparently, I wasn’t to be trusted with the information,” Alex smiled, pride seeping into her tone. “I’m so proud. So, so proud. You so deserve it.”

“Let me take those,” Kara said, wrestling the flowers and shield from Maggie’s arms, and disappearing further backstage.

Alex stopped climbing on the second last step, reaching Maggie’s eye level. Without a moments pause, she cupped Maggie’s face in her hands and kissed her gently.

Gently, and then not so gently, and her chest bubbled up with so many emotions she couldn’t quite breath.

She felt Maggie’s hands grasping her forearms, and felt her breath tickle her lips when they leant back for air.

“I love you,” Maggie whispered quietly. Alex couldn’t quite believe it.

“I love you,” Maggie whispered again. “I hope that’s… I hope that’s okay.”

A indestructible smile fixed itself to Alex, and she took a deep breath. “I love you too.”

“Really?” Maggie asked, heart pounding harder still.

“Yes,” Alex said with ease. Because it was true. “Really.”

 

***

 

They stood again on the steps of City Hall, this time waiting for the cars to come. Maggie stood with her hand grasped in Alex’s, happier beyond belief.

“Well, that was…” Maggie trailed off.

“Unexpected?” Alex asked.

“Enjoyable. But, that too,” Maggie smiled.

As they breathed in the evening air, Kara watched Mr and Mrs Sawyer standing regally a little way off, and… well… she couldn’t help it. Super hearing was just _way_ too enticing sometimes.

Mira leant in to whisper something in John’s ear.

“Maggie is… what do the kids call it? Whipped?” She smirked.

“Very,” Mr Sawyer snorted. “Though, I suppose if it must be anyone, at least it’s Ms Danvers.”

“You approve then?”

“I do.”

“I won’t breath a word of it.”

“Good.”

An even bigger smile plastered itself to Kara’s face.

“What’re you grinning about?” Lena asked, smiling at Kara, now back in her journalist’s clothes.

“Nothing,” Kara said, trying to sound as innocent as she could manage.

“You heard something, didn’t you? Go on. Spill.”

“Okay… it’s just… Mira and John like Alex,” Kara whispered.

“Well who couldn’t?”

“Fair point,” Kara laughed, a thought striking her. “Are you coming with us?” And to her surprise, Kara realised how desperately she wanted Lena to say yes.

“Am I invited?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“You are now,” Kara shrugged.

“I will then,” Lena nodded, heart fluttering. “Thank you.”

Mira and John glided up to their daughter, people leaping aside.

“Well, this is us, I’m afraid,” Mira said, tired but already missing her daughter. “Congratulations, sweetheart. We couldn’t be more proud.”

“Thank you, for our invitation,” John nodded to Alex. “We’ll see you both for dinner tomorrow night then?”

“Absolutely,” Alex nodded. “I look forward to it.”

“Well, good night then. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” John said as he shook their hands and Mira hugged them both.

Maggie’s parents drifted down the steps and disappeared into a waiting sedan. Alex let out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

“Wow.”

“Is that a good ‘wow’?” Maggie asked, hoping desperately that Alex hadn’t regretted inviting her parents.

“It was definitely a good ‘wow’,” Alex said with absolute certainty. “Your parents are kind of amazing.”

“Yeah. I think I’d forgotten that, somehow. And, I think they liked you.”

“Really?” Alex asked, hopeful.

“Yeah. I mean, if they didn’t like you they would _not_ have invited you to dinner. They don’t pretend for anyone’s sake,” Maggie smiled, unable to hide her relief. Maybe she’d been too defensive. Maybe just a little too harsh on her parents. Just maybe, it was time to start letting her guard down a little.

“Ready to go?” Winn asked, bouncing up beside them. “Lionel’s here.”

“Lionel’s… wait. Who’s driving the car, Winn?” Alex frowned at him, knowing full well the answer.

“Ummm… would you believe… a friend?” Winn asked, laughing nervously.

“Lucky I’m off duty,” Maggie laughed, tugging Alex’s hand and leading her for the car.

“We’ll see you guys there!” Alex called back to Lena and Kara, who waved and shouted “See you there!”

Alex strapped her seatbelt on and called to Winn, “Blackout the windows.”

“Okay, hold up…” Maggie said, suddenly nervous. “What’s this?”

“It’s a surprise.”

 

***

 

“Okay, open up,” Alex said, releasing Maggie’s hand.

And when Maggie opened her eyes, she realised where they were standing, and why it had felt so familiar before she had even seen it.

She was standing a few steps into the Bar. Their Bar. The Bar of Lost Souls, if you would.

“Congratulations!” They all shouted. All of them. All her friends. From this world and distant worlds beyond the stars. All holding a glass of something. All with smiling faces.

And they clapped and cheered, and Maggie was afraid she’d slipped into a coma and this was just a really, really nice dream.

She looked around, perplexed, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

Someone had made a sign that read _Congratulations Maggie_ in a string of seven languages.

M’gann pushed a glass of something into her hand. Whiskey, her favourite.

“To Maggie Sawyer,” Winn said, standing on a chair with a drink in hand. And the Bar raised their glasses, and in a chorus that shook the walls shouted “Maggie!” and drank to her.

And then Kara was leading them to an empty table and someone hit the music. Dozens of tables had been cleared to make room for a dance floor, and it was filling fast.

And they drank, and laughed, and shared stories. Maggie, her amazing girlfriend, and her… friends. They were her friends. Real, actual friends. And it was an odd feeling, but she loved it.

She loved laughing at their jokes and hearing their stories. And she loved how they listened. And how they responded. And she loved that Alex would occasionally lean over and kiss her gently, and she loved how Alex wasn’t afraid, and how everyone laughed at them, and how Kara blushed and flapped her arms at them, begging them to stop because “that is my sister!” and “once is enough!”.

In a rare lull, a moment of quiet while Alex and James ordered more drinks, Maggie glanced around the bar. And there were more familiar faces, dancing to the heavy beat, playing pool, gathered into groups to share stories and laughter.

And in the far corner, Maggie spotted someone playing darts… with a cardboard cut-out of Lillian Luthor. Suddenly Maggie remembered whose company she was in. She glanced over at Lena, who was already watching her intently.

“I’m sorry about-” she began, only to be cut off by a wave of Lena’s hand.

“Sorry for what?” Lena smiled, just a hint of malicious humour in her eyes. “I gave it to them”

“You…really?” Maggie asked, more than a little surprised.

“I had dozens of them. And I sure as hell wasn’t going to use them,” Lena laughed, draining her glass. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” she said, fixing her eyes on a dance-floor-bound Kara, “I must put this liquid courage to use.”

Maggie just shook her head, smiling to herself as another dart stuck itself into Lillian Luthor. She had given up on understanding Lena.

Alex returned with another beer, and kissed her gently on the forehead. She couldn’t help it. She had to.

“Hey,” Alex said, leaning into her. “Did I mention how proud I am? And how I’m so in love with you?”

“You have,” Maggie grinned.

“Then I'm going to keep saying it until you believe it.”

“I can accept those terms,” Maggie laughed.

And she finally understood. After everything, and of everyone, she had Alex.

Alex, who could put her at ease with a single touch.

And Alex, who had planned this entire evening without giving a single hint.

And Alex, who for some unknowable reason, thought she was worth it.

And if Alex believed it, maybe, just maybe, it was true.

 

***

 

They weren’t a foot into her apartment when Alex pinned Maggie up against the wall, hands already working on the bottoms of her dress uniform, foot slamming the door shut.

The uniform was stunning, don’t get her wrong. But she’d kept her hands off Maggie all evening. And that had taken a lot of willpower.

Because it was what Maggie had underneath that she was really interested in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading or following this fic! I really hope you've enjoyed it. It's the first finished chaptered fic I've ever done, so I hope I did it okey.
> 
> And also PSA: Sanvers are soulmates. It's a universally recognised truth.
> 
> If anyone wants to write the smutty conclusion to this fic, feel free. I'm not a smut writer so I thought I'd better not subject anyone to that. Hit me up at @The-Gayest-Fox-Around on tumblr if you want to.


End file.
